Pirates on high seas
by hazZA09
Summary: Merlin sails on a trade ship. Arthur Pendragon is a feared pirate. What will happen when Arthur boards Merlin's ship and takes Merlin with him as his prisoner? Hurt!Merlin protective!Arthur. merthur fic. pirate AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi *waves* this is my second attempt on writing a story. The first one did not went well but that was a year ago so lets forget that ;)**

**This is going to be a merthur fic so don't like,don't read. In thi****s chapter no Arthur but that comes later on.**

**reviews would be greatly appreciated. Don't hesitate to tell me if it is horrible or what i can do better**

**i'm very nervous! I am not English by birth so I found this difficult to write at times. And I also find it hard to not rush in straight to the plot.**

**disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. I think that if I did it would not be a fami****ly show if you get what I mean ;) (and it would have 10 seasons or something like that)**

**warning 1: this chapter is rated T for some violence and some language.**

**This is beta'd by Samerys707, who offered bravely to help a newbie like me**

* * *

Merlin felt the wind wave through his hair, while he was in the line for his breakfast. And by calling it breakfast he was really nice, it tasted like horse shit (it wouldn't surprise him if there was actually horse shit in it somehow).

When he finally got his food he went over to Lancelot, his only friend on this goddamn ship. No matter what others said, it was not because of him! It was because he told Cenred to fuck off, when he laughed at Merlin's ears. This was before Merlin noticed that Cenred was the man where everybody listens to, because they are afraid of him. Now everybody was too scared, to say something nice or at least civil towards him. Too scared that Cenred would beat them black and blue.

Lancelot was probably the reason Merlin hadn't jumped from the ship in the first week. He had a sort of strength and nobility about him, that even Cenred let Merlin be, if he was with Lancelot.

The two of them had met when Merlin crashed into Lancelot. Merlin, expecting another beating, already cringed but was surprised when he heard the man asking, if he was alright. Merlin looked at the man in slight confusion and shock. He had short black hair and was lightly tanned, yet he was absolutely handsome.

Lancelot shocked Merlin as he stared at him in concern, his eyes betraying nothing. Sensing this man was a kind and decent bloke, he told him what happened. The man didn't laugh at him, or run away scared, ready to tell Cenred.

Merlin asked him what his name was. After that they decided, Cenred's nose was much more ugly than Merlin's ears. Lance had called them cute, to Merlin's utter embarrassment.

Of course before he reached Lance he was deliberately tripped up by Cenred. ''Watch where your going!,'' smirked the bully.

His friends cracked up laughing, like it was the best joke, they ever heard.

Merlin was well and utterly pissed off as he snapped ''Me? you are the one who can't walk in a straight line, your foot was totally out of direction!'' He challenged.

Merlin gulped, regretting his words as Cenred's face morphed from smug to angry. He had a feeling this was 'challenge accepted'.

Cenred exploded as he advanced towards Merlin ''y-you complete..arggh!" he spat.

''Cenred are you drunk already?'' Merlin asked in a completely unconcerned tone.

"First you can't walk properly and then you stutter,'' continued Merlin.

Cenred and his mates loomed threateningly over Merlin, blocking his view to where, he was sitting.

Merlin knew this wasn't going to end well but he certainly wasn't going to let them see he was slightly anxious. ''ooh scary, what are you going to?'' he drawled sarcastically.

The crowd formed a circle around Merlin and Cenred . Merlin saw Lance's face. It was a mix between: Merlin-you-idiot and I-should-do-something. He shook his head towards Lance, telling him not to get involved.

This was something he had to do himself. Merlin knew Lance would understand, still he would hate the thought of feeling useless. He saw Lance walk away and understood that he did not want to see Merlin beaten half to death.

That was the moment Cenred's fist connected with his head.

Merlin was sprawled on deck now, "Wow, aren't you so brave, punching guys who aren't even on their feet," he managed to choke out whilst gently feeling his cheek.

It throbbed and burned. Cenred's face seethed in anger as he continued the beating. Merlin felt kicks and fist everywhere.

Cenred was certainly not holding back. Pain seemed to be coming from every direction. His whole vision was blurred as pain continued to form all around his body. His body felt as if it was on fire. He protected his head hoping, he wouldn't get a concussion. Merlin could barely hear the insults screamed in his direction. He felt a warm tear slip from his eye, which he hastily wiped away. He would not give them the satisfaction of seeing him cry or looking so broken.

Merlin could feel warm wetness sticking to his clothes. He felt his breathing hitch as he panicked. Maybe it wasn't worth it after all. It wasn't worth all this blood, that was currently pooling all around him.

He tried to gulp for breath but he was hyperventilating. He felt something warm and thick trickle into his mouth. knowing what it was he spluttered the red liquid out. He felt like he was either drowning or choking in his own blood.

Merlin gathered all his strength for the sake of living. He found himself clutching his stomach as he went into a coughing fit. His body trembled in exhaustion and weakness took over.

Finally it stopped. He slowly unfolded himself. When he blinked up, he saw everyone was walking away.

Only Cenred and his friends were standing above him. ''Learned your lesson, did ya?'' Cenred smirked in triumph.

Merlin said nothing. One of Cenred's friends thought it was time he should be tough "he asked you something, you son of a whore".

Merlin glared in a look of pure hatred. They can kick him, punch him but no-one, NO-ONE insulted Hunith.

With some difficulty he tried to stand up. He felt as if he was drunk when his body swayed in all directions. His vision blurred and he stumbled trying to stay upright.

Merlin caught Cenred laughing at him, clearly not seeing him as a threat. Anger pulsed through every fiber of his body as Merlin balled his fists. He tried to land a punch towards Cenred, ready to knock his vile sense of humor out of him. Yet it seemed Cenred had good reflexes as he easily dodged Merlin's punch. He kicked Merlin in his balls who stumbled before flying into a corner. He gasped as pain shot through his body before he found himself lying on deck once more.

Merlin's head connected with the wood, his vision blurred as dots crept around the edges of his eyes. He felt he was about to vomit, but instead he numbly felt soft kicks around his body. He felt his eyes droop shut, before darkness closed all around him. Welcoming him like a friend.

* * *

**A/N : again please tell me if there is something I could do better. **

**For those who re-read this and are confused, after I found my beta she changed some things (for which I'm very grateful)and I edited this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: the second chapter is written in Arthur's POV**

**disclamer: I still don't own merlin. though I do have a plan to kidnap the merlin cast&crew and force them to make a 6th series.**

**beta'd by Samerys707 3**

* * *

Arthur eyed the men carefully, for any signs of rebellion. The men were on their knees before Arthur. They were sailors of _the __Hollandia _a Dutch cargo ship. Arthur's ship _Camelot_ had followed the ship for three days until Camelot overpowered their's.

''Fetch me the captains journal!,'' he ordered Mordred.

''Sir, yes sir!'' Mordred saluted cheekily.

Arthur rolled his eyes. Mordred was always happy when they managed to make a good loot, without too much violence. He was kind like that, not only that, as Mordred was very innocent. Well as innocent as you can be, on a pirate ship.

Arthur would never admit it to anyone. But not only Mordred was happy when there wasn't a bloody fight. Sure, he put a sword in someone's gut, if he had too. Yet only if they attacked first.

''For those of you who don't know me, I am Arthur Pendragon'' Arthur announced, smiling smugly when he heard a few gasps.

Arthur had quite, a famous name under sailors. Behind the line of men, Gwaine rolled his eyes.

Arthur grinned at him.''And if ANY of you show one sign of rebellion. I will strike you down, and throw you overboard. Understood?'' he asked imperiously. Half of the men nodded quickly, the other half too afraid to nod, fearing it would be _'a sign of rebellion'._

''Captain, I've got the journal'' Mordred exclaimed, running towards Arthur.

Arthur grabbed the book from Mordred's outstretched hand. He skimmed through the book.

''Spices eh? I would rather have gold. Still, it will do'' he mumbled.

''Take what you find!'' he called out to his fellow pirates. The pirates stormed through to the captains chambers, hoping to find some gold they could keep for themselves.

''Since you have been such generous host's. I will let you live. Oh and please forgive me if we troubled you. After all we are Pirates" Arthur smirked wildly.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

''Ey, leave some rum over yeah!'' Arthur called out.

''What, so you can drink it all by yourself?'' Gwaine said grinning.

''No, because I'm not drunk enough and you certainly are, for both of us'' Arthur smirked back.

They celebrated a new victory with rum and songs (the main reason he needed the rum RIGHT NOW, he was just too nice to say, they actually sing like crying bitches).

It was certainly a beautiful night to celebrate, the stars shined bright and it was full moon, Camelot floated gently over the seas. It had a calming effect, very peaceful..whoah!

Stop! Right maybe he was a bit drunk after all. If he had any sort of self-preservation, he should stop drinking now.

''Okay boys, I'm going to sleep'' Arthur announced swaying slightly. He tried to stand up, yet immediately fell flat on his backside. To the great entertainment of his fellow pirates.

Arthur glared at them, as he straightened himself up. He walked away with as much dignity as he could muster, which was apparently not much, judging by the guffaw coming from behind him.

Arthur turned around in annoyance ''yeah go ahead! Laugh at me, we'll see who wakes up with a killer headache tomorrow!'' he burst out angrily before stumbling out.

He paused, his face even angrier as his fellow Pirates continued to laugh at him ''All you do is laugh and drink. You are never serious AND YOU NEVER LISTEN!''

A shocked silence filled the room. Nobody spoke and no-one laughed. Arthur turned, and marched away as anger radiated from him.

Everybody had a flabbergasted look on their faces. ''What the hell was that about!'' Percival exclaimed.

''He is lonely,'' Mordred explained quietly, his tone sad

"Well, that is bullshit. He's got us, we are his family!'' Gwaine said with a solemn look on his face.

''Yes we are his family. Yet, sometimes that isn't enough'' Mordred explained with a sigh.

Gwaine huffed in disbelief as he stared at Mordred waiting for him to elaborate.

''Gwaine, you have Morgana right?'' said Mordred and Gwaine slowly nodded, a confused expression written on his face.

''Percival you have Melisande?'' Percival nodded with a pride look on his face.

''So?'' Leon inquired raising his eye-brows questioningly.

Mordred sighed in exasperation ''You all have partners you dumb-asses. When has Arthur ever had romantic feelings for anyone?'' Mordred explained.

Everybody was silent as they listened intently. Mordred could see they were thinking really hard.

''That was a rhetorical question!'' he deadpanned, his hands in his head ''God Arthur's right about you! You lot are all thick!'' Mordred stood up on his feet and walked away shaking his head in amusement. Sometimes they were really stupid, most times thick and always dumb.

''Wow I really saw a similarity there,'' Gwaine noted a cheeky smile on his face.

''Well they are half-brother, god you lot are so thick!'' Percival chuckled repeating Mordred's early statement. They all laughed to ease the tension, yet they couldn't get Mordred's words out of their heads.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XO**

Arthur woke up with a light headache, he supposed that it could have been worse. He kicked his blankets off him and sat up. He rubbed his tired eyes, wanting nothing more than let himself fall asleep. Still, what kind of captain, would he be if he did that?

Then he remembered the night before, he hadn't meant to flip. Still it just became too much. He was constantly around an air of happiness which made him, weirdly a little depressed. It constantly indicated to him, there was no-one at home. Someone who would love him, who would wait for him. Although he never had that feeling with his half-brother, he suspected that was the reason Mordred wanted to come on this expedition.

Arthur sighed heavily, before walking out onto the deck. He was prepared. Ready to give his apologies, for last night's outburst. He paused when he heard: _ship ahoy!_

* * *

**A/N: so this was the 2nd chapter. I want to say 'thank you' to all the people who reviewed,followed,read, Favorited this story.****  
**

**Next chapter is the meeting between Merlin and Arthur, I promise!**

**for those who are worried, I have no intention of abandoning this story, I will write the end no matter how shitty it becomes. However, reviews do give me confidence, because i don't see myself as a good writer or something like that. If you have an remark or tip please tell me :)  
**

**xx hazZA09**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: okay guys, chapter 3 here!. As promised here is the meeting between merlin&arthur. And if you have read my (awful) summery you probably know in rough lines what will happen.**

**disclaimer: do not own Merlin blahdiblah**

**beta'd by samerys707 **

* * *

''Captain, we are along side her!'' Bors called out enthusiastically

''I can see that, I'm not a complete idiot!'' Arthur retorted back irritated. Bors was a bit simple, still that was not the reason Arthur did not like him. The man was a bootlicker always trying to gain Arthur's favor, in order to get promoted. Arthur saw this very clear still, they could use Bors strength well.

They spotted an English trade ship two days ago and followed her since. She lay deep in the water, which meant she was heavily loaded, with gold perhaps?

''Okay boys, listen carefully. Team phoenix get ready to board, team Griffin make sure we stay beside that bitch'' Arthur ordered, he invented this system years ago and it was a good one. They had two teams and switched roles, so everyone got the same amount of action, far less whining that way.

Team phoenix already stood eager with their swords yet a fight wasn't necessary. The sailors of the English ship stood without weapons on their deck, waiting for them, knowing they couldn't win this fight.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

That blasted pirate ship had followed them for two days. The first day everybody had run around, done everything they could to make _the golden lion_ go faster. They only got a few hours sleep before running again. Everybody was nervous, snapped at (or kicked in Cenred's case).

The second day it was clear they couldn't out run the pirate ship. There was silence before the storm, there was no-one on the outlook. They were all just on deck, standing, praying, crying and hoping.

The pirate ship was so close now you could see the figures on the ship, _Camelot._ They stood with swords and daggers in their hands. Four men were holding a huge plank. It felt so surreal when he saw the plank land on his ship. The pirates came charging on their deck, smirking wildly with their swords drawn.

''Merlin! MERLIN!'' Merlin snapped out of his gaze. ''try not to faint like a girl yeah?'' Lance joked in an attempt to lighten the mood. Merlin shook his head, only Lance would say that, when their lives were on the line.

''Gentlemen, I thank you for your hospitality''. Merlin's head snapped towards the pirates. The speaker was most definitely their leader, he had an air of confidence around him, as if he did this often. Well he is a pirate, he probably does this often. He had golden blond hair and sea blue eyes, he had a loose white shirt on that left nothing to people's imagination. The man looked like the gods had shaped him their selves.

The man gave a speech about how he would do something, if we did something. To be honest, Merlin didn't listen. He could only stare at him talk as he turned his head and oh fuck! He was watching him as Merlin looked directly into his eyes.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

He recited the usual. Any sign of aggression and I'll throw you overboard blah blah blah. He had sent the men to bring the contents, of the ship, over to their ship. He was just finished when he felt something, like he was being watched. Not the usual hateful glares that every sailor gave him, yet something different.

He turned his head and met a pair of stunning, shiny blue eyes. They were watching him, not judging or hateful, just curious. The boy who was looking at him had the bluest eyes Arthur had ever seen, as if they never had changed colour since he was a baby. The boy had short black hair and adorable ears. He was just a little taller than Arthur and had far less muscles. He had a shirt on with long sleeves which Arthur found weird, because it was freaking hot. It was a little too big on him too.

Not that it mattered, as he was absolutely beautiful.

Arthur stared at him, immensely infatuated. The boy's eyebrow rose as if to question what he wanted.

''You, boy'' Arthur said nodding in his direction. The boy raised his eyebrow's even further at the mention of 'boy'.

''I'm eighteen, I'm not a boy'' came the reply. Arthur was a little surprised, normally men would cower at his feet, if he spoke to them.

''I can call you however I like, I'm your captain now'' Arthur retorted challenging, finding the boy clearly amusing.

''No your not my lady. You are only my captain ,if you conquered us. Since we haven't surrendered yet or are your captives, you are not my captain'' He drawled back cheekily.

Arthur stared in disbelief 'why the bloody cheek ''Oy! I'm not a lady!'' he snapped indignantly.

''Since you are not my captain, I can call you whatever I like''. The boy said with an enormous grin, feeling he won the argument.

Arthur huffed out a laugh. He was intrigued by this boy. He was obviously witty, and furthermore he was very open. Yet still so very innocent. Arthur had a strange feeling of protectiveness. He wanted to wrap his arms around him and protect him from the big bad evil world.

Arthur looked at Gwaine, he had a big grin on his face and when he saw Arthur looking at him he winked not-so-subtly. Arthur felt the blood rush to his cheeks for some reason he tried not to think about.

''What's your name, boy?'' Arthur asked. He was really curious about this rare creature.

''That depends!''. The boy said dubiously.

''I doubt your name is 'that depends'. Arthur said clearly amused

''What do you want to do with my name?'' The boy asked his face curious

''I'm going to replace 'boy' with your name if I say something to you''. Arthur said simply as he waited for an answer.

''In that case, my name is Merlin''. The bo- no Merlin said. It was a special name, Arthur liked it.

Arthur leaned forward his face inches away from. He licked his lips before whispering ''Well Merlin, I'm Arthur!'' he said as though it was their own little secret.

When he leaned back he saw that Merlin blushed a little, which Arthur found very endearing.

''Captain we are ready!'' he heard Mordred yell. He felt strangely disappointed.

He turned around and made a move to walk to the plank when he was suddenly attacked from behind. He fell on his belly on the deck with someone lying on his back. He felt a fist ramming into his rib case, yet before he could do something back he heard a punch and the weight disappear from him.

He heard a groan behind him. When he stood up, as fast as he could, he saw a strong-looking man ramming in to Merlin. Merlin's body went slack as his eyes closed, his features set in pain. Gwaine came up behind the man and hauled him off Merlin yet Arthur could only look at Merlin's bruised fist.

Had Merlin hit him? He felt hurt and rage flow through his body. Merlin was the first person he felt something for. Yet he attacked him when Arthur's back was turned. Arthur stalked up to Merlin, he picked him up. He walked back to his ship, carefully balancing on the plank. Arthur marched towards Mordred and handed Merlin over.

''Put him inside my chamber's. In the cell," he added as an after thought. His anger and rage nowhere near to calming down.

* * *

**A/N: As promised the meeting between Arthur and Merlin. I hope I lived up to your expectations!.  
please tell me if I can do something to better my story and if you like it please review?**

**and just to clear things up, Arthur has a metal cage in his bedchambers. he has a very large chamber so that will fit ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N** I'm sorry to say My updates will be less frequent. When I started this story I had some free days to do stuff for school. I have the oncoming weeks many test so i can't update every day. I hereby promise you don't have to wait longer than a week for one chapter!**

**I want to thank everyone who read,favorite,followed,reviewed this! it really motivates me to keep this going!**

**disclaimer:I don't own Merlin**

**beta'd by samerys707**

* * *

The first thing Merlin thought, when he woke up, was that he must have had A LOT of rum. His head was throbbing, and it felt as though there were two people pulling his head ,from different angles.

He opened his eyes and his whole world spun as he tried to adjust. He felt nauseous and closed his eyes again, trying to remember what might have happened, to make him feel this bad.

Flashes of blond hair, gorgeous blue eyes and white teeth sauntered through his mind. Then his vision changed into one of fists and a man with long hair. Merlin remembered pain, a horrible, bone crushing pain. Poundings on his head, yells and screams. He remembered black spots dancing in front of his eyes.

Merlin eyes shot open and his heart beat erratically. Disoriented he tried to get up and run away, away from the violence, away from the yells and screams. Just go somewhere safe and quiet.

Merlin gasped, his whole body shaking, he took slow deep breaths. He realized there was no fighting and slowly lowered himself in a laying position. He looked around his eyes frantically searching before he realized he was in a luxurious hut.

The person this hut belonged to obviously likes the color red. Almost everything in this hut was red. Merlin was almost surprised that the floor wasn't. Next to him was a king sized bed. It had fluffy pillows and thick, luxury blankets, which were all red. What he wouldn't do to be able to lie in such a bed instead of laying on the floor. Wait...why was he laying on the floor instead of in his hang mat?And where was he? He had never seen this hut before, and he was certain he would have remembered. And he would also have told the owner that he should put more blue into it.

_Still_, Merlin thought, that didn't matter now. He was tired and, he had slept on far worse places than this.

His childhood had not exactly been easy for him. His mother had raised him on her own as his father had gone to sea. When Merlin was still a baby, he never was the man in the house or had to earn the as he grew up he had to help his mother earn the rent. It had never been easy, but with begging and stealing they managed to survive.

Still, then that cold winter came. They had barely enough money for anything as survived drinking rainwater. Merlin had begged and begged for money, yet no one gave it. He even went as far as crying in the night before rich people's houses, until they threw a few coins outside. Still it didn't help. His mother became weaker, the constant undernourishment and under cooling had become fatal.

Merlin, without a job and his mother's earning, had not enough money to pay the house. A few big strong men, came to kick them out. He only had a few seconds to grab his belongings, before they threw him on the street.

Weeks he had slept on the streets, asking people for jobs or money. It was out of pure desperation he had signed up for _the golden lion_. His mother had made him promise to never go to the sea like his father, leaving her behind. Yet since there was no one left for him there, he had grabbed the chance to go away from that place. It held nothing but sad memories.

He closed his eyes and let himself drift into the darkness yet again.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOX**

Arthur had stood in the doorway when he saw Merlin's eyes shoot open, he had a panicked expression on his face. The idiot looked like he wanted to run away. Couldn't he see he was in a cell? Merlin's face grew confused and lost as he looked around.

Arthur wanted to say something to him but thought better of it. No need to frighten him further.

Shaking his head Arthur walked further in his hut. He jumped on his bed, liking the way he bounced a little.

Arthur stared at Merlin, where he was lying asleep now. It didn't look comfortable, laying on the wood. Merlin's face looked troubled as he kept frowning and turning over. Arthur had this strange urge again, to protect Merlin. It didn't make sense. Merlin had betrayed Arthur, even though there was no sense of loyalty, in the first place. Merlin had attacked Arthur, his enemy. Why wouldn't he? If you put it that way,it did make sense, that Merlin attacked Arthur, who just boarded Merlin's ship. So why did Arthur feel so betrayed?

What was he supposed to do with Merlin? He couldn't leave him in that cell forever. It just felt wrong. This trip could continue months.

Besides, if Arthur had been in Merlin's position he would have done the same. It was a bit unfair to punish Merlin for something, Arthur would do too. Of course Arthur wouldn't wait until the attacker had his back turned, he had some honor. But looking at Merlin's size, he couldn't blame him.

Maybe he could leave Merlin in the cell. A couple of days at least. Just to teach him a lesson. And after that he could do some chores. Scrubbing the deck, helping the cook make food and then bringing food to the men.

Arthur smirked wildly, pleased at himself for finding a solution to the 'Merlin situation'. He yawned, suddenly feeling tired before closing his eyes and drifting into a slumber.

* * *

**A/N: sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I had lot's of school work. I will try to write/update chapter 5 faster.**

**reviews are ALWAYS welcome ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**this chapter is a bit longer than the rest, think of it as a Easter present ;)**

**disclaimer:i don't own merlin**

**again thanks to samerys707 for being my beta**

* * *

Merlin felt the side of his head tingle with pain. He slowly opened his eyes. Though he didn't make the mistake of moving too fast. He moved his head to the right and saw a man looking at him intently. Merlin blinked a confused expression marring his face. Yet the man kept staring at him, so Merlin stared back.

The man was sat on his bed, assuming it was his bed, and his arms were resting on his thighs, hands clasped. His body leaned towards Merlin as though he was holding a very interesting speech. The man barely blinked and Merlin felt very uncomfortable under his piercing gaze.

Suddenly the man stood and began walking towards Merlin. His hands were balled in fists and his posture straitened in a threatening way. Merlin thought he might come in yet he didn't. Merlin cowered backwards, very afraid that the man might hit him. It wouldn't be the first. Though the man looked incredibly confused.

"Don't you remember me?" he asked raising his eye brows

"Should I?," Merlin countered.

"Yes!" the man said simply, although he sounded strangely disappointed.

"Since we met yesterday, I think you should" he added.

Merlin thought very hard, what happened yesterday? he thought.

"I..I don't remember yesterday?" Merlin replied in distress

"You don't remember that I boarded your ship?" the man asked incredulously

There was a moment of silence "boarded my ship what..." It came back in flashes. The blond man, their little conversation and then blacking out.

"Oh so... you are the PRAT" Merlin chuckled with a wide smirk

Arthur lunged forward sand gripped the poles of the cell. Merlin reacted on instinct, he cowered further away from danger. He crawled backwards until his back hit the wall. His hands went up to protect his head from a beating, his head turned so his cheek hit the wall. That was when he remembered there was a cell between them. Slowly he lowered his hands. Stealing a glance at Arthur he saw him watching astounded and a bit guilty.

"I'm sorry...just don't do that'' Arthur said shaking his head.

''Do what?'' Merlin asked confused.

''Don't call me a prat!" Arthur answered, his tone cold.

''Why not?I did that before, didn't I?'' Merlin said uncertainly.

"Yes! Though that was before you punched me, when my back was turned" Arthur spat angrily.

Merlin remembered flashes of someone punching. Did I do that? he thought in disbelief.

"I did that?" Merlin whispered, his eyes welling up.

Merlin saw Arthur's face soften a little. Then he turned around and walked out.

Merlin felt awful. He normally didn't punch good guys. Of course he knew Arthur was a pirate, though he hadn't harmed anyone. Then Merlin realized he wasn't on his own ship anymore. The pirates must have taken him because he punched Arthur? Merlin thought again. Did I do that?

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOX**

Merlin couldn't sleep as much as he tried or wanted to. Hours had gone by since his conversation with Arthur. He couldn't help but analyse it in his head. Arthur's words, his facial expressions or his attitude. He didn't know why but it was important to him. Merlin supposed it could have been worse, Arthur could have walked in and beat Merlin within an inch of his life.

He heard footsteps and seconds later Arthur came in carrying a bowl with food. Merlin grinned, it was days since he had last eaten. His grin died away when he saw Arthur devouring the meal himself. Was it on purpose? Was this his punishment? Merlin decided he wasn't going to beg for food, Arthur would probably laugh in his face.

Trying to get his stomach to behave he closed his eyes and concentrated on not letting Arthur hear his stomach growl.

"You Merlin-" Merlin looked up surprised, this was the first time Arthur said his name that he could remember "will clean my room," he ordered

Merlin glared "how am I supposed to clean your room, when I'm locked up" he said as a matter of factly

Arthur rolled his eyes before walking to Merlin's cell. He grabbed the keys that hung on a rope under his shirt. He unlocked the cell door and swung it open. He waited gesturing for Merlin to walk out.

Merlin hesitantly walked towards Arthur. Arthur rolled his eyes again and grabbed Merlin's shirt, hauling him out of the cell. Arthur let go of him and put the key back under his shirt.

"Well don't just stand there. Clean!" Arthur ordered gesturing to his room

"I don't know what to do. I have never been maidservant before" Merlin said sulking.

To Merlin's great surprise Arthur boomed out a laugh.

"Well, you could start with washing the floor" Arthur suggested nonchalantly

''Why would I do that? It's not like you lie on it" Merlin grumbled

"You could start with more working and less talking" Arthur advised him.

"What are you going to do then?'' Merlin asked questioningly

"I am going to do some reading" Arthur answered.

''Basically what you are saying, is that you are going to pretend you are reading. When actually you'll be laughing at me whilst I try to wipe your damned floor" Merlin said good-naturedly

Arthur laughed again "you got me!"

Now Merlin laughed too.

"You aren't that bad, you know. I might even find you a little entertaining" Arthur admitted.

''A LITTLE? you would be bloody bored without me, and you know it'' Merlin scoffed.

"And why would you think that?'' Arthur asked amused.

''Well because you would be reading a book if it wasn't for me'' Merlin said simply.

"Oh and that is boring is it?," Arthur said sarcastically

''It is. Especially if the book is your own diary" Merlin said, trying to keep a straight face, yet struggling.

''IT IS NOT MY DIARY'' Arthur yelled though less angry now.

"Oh yes it is. What do I see on the front? Diary of the amazing Arthur Pendragon?" Merlin couldn't help but laugh at Arthur's shocked face.

"Oy, come here you little shit!'' Arthur yelled again, this time playfully.

Merlin quickly got on his feet and ran away. Arthur threw his book away and cornered Merlin.''Got ya" he smirked

Merlin just smiled before diving under Arthur's arm. He ran towards the bed. Unfortunately Merlin's clumsiness decided to make an appearance. Instead Merlin tripped and landed on the floor. Arthur walked to Merlin and swooped him in his arms, he walked to the bed and threw Merlin on it.

The door flew open. ''Captain! Mordred asks for you,". Bors voice called out.

''Alright! Tell him I will go see him at once" Arthur commanded while busy staring at Merlin.

Bors looked extremely annoyed that he was the messenger boy. Downright angered Bors shut the door with a loud bang causing Arthur to snap out of his trance.

Arthur walked towards Merlin and swung Merlin over his shoulder. His hand was now digging into Merlin's stomach. Every step Arthur took hurt Merlin even more. Merlin knew for certain that tomorrow there were going to be a couple of new bruises on his pale skin. Arthur opened the cell and gently he lowered Merlin to the ground.

''Try to sleep. It can take a while before I am back" Arthur told Merlin.

Normally Merlin would say something back, as he wasn't one for not having the last word. But now he just felt very tired so instead he nodded. He shifted into a comfortable position before his eyes drooped shut and sleep took him.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

''Merlin, wake up!'' Merlin heard someone calling his name. He wanted that someone to stop because he was very tired.

''Merlin, get up you lazy sod!'' perhaps it was Lance? he always called Merlin lazy.

''Lance stop it. wanttosleep," Merlin mumbled in his sleep as someone else chuckled

''Merlin! You have to get up, I've found you some chores'' someone, who was not Lance, said in an awfully cheery tone.

''Don't care, lemme sleep'' Merlin said half-dazed

''Even when you are half-asleep. You are still impossible'' the person said.

Merlin heard footsteps, the guy was walking way. Yes! Merlin sighed in content. He could go back to sleep. Back to his soundless sleep from where he was interrupted.

SPLASH! Merlin shot up in a flash. He felt water drip off his face. His face was splashed with cold water. He stumbled before fluttering his eyes open to see Arthur. The bastard was standing there smug, holding a now empty bucket of water. Trying and failing to suppress his laughter.

When Arthur finally gave up laughing he opened the cell door. Suddenly a great idea popped up in Merlin's mind. He ran out of the cell, heading for Arthur's bed. He almost reached Arthur's bed when suddenly he was pulled back from behind.

Arthur it would seem,was not only a bastard, yet a smart one. He must have guessed what Merlin was going to do. So instead he decided tackling Merlin was a great plan.

''Jeez, your freezing!" Arthur called out.

"You threw water over me. Of course I'm freezing" Merlin said angrily.

Arthur, to Merlin's great surprise, actually looked a bit remorseful.

Merlin sat up, put his knees to his chest and circled his arms around him. His teeth chattered as shiver's tore through him. He was really cold, his clothes were soaked and since some prat kidnapped him, he had no other clothes. He squeezed his eyes shut because He just had to live through it. He tried not to be completely miserable but it was hard. He had not eaten in days, he was still sore from the bruises Arthur and Cenred gave him, and now he was freezing too. He would probably never see the only friend ever again. His only acquaintance was his captor, granted Arthur wasn't that bad. His mother recently died,and he lost all the spare money he had.

Dropping his head on his knees he felt tears welling up. He tried to keep his sobs down so Arthur wouldn't hear, the man certainly wouldn't appreciate a crybaby.

He felt a warm hand covering his neck, he tensed up. With in a flash he furiously he wiped at his eyes. Not that it mattered, Arthur probably didn't know the difference between tears and water. Looking up he saw a pair of concerned eyes.

''Merlin are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?'' asked Arthur in concern

Merlin just blinked not believing what he was hearing. It wasn't the first time people pretended to care for him. He waited ready for Arthur tell him things and then threaten him, or rob him. That too wouldn't be the first time

Arthur got a hopeful look on his face.''I got you some clothes, they will be a bit big on you since they are mine, but..'' Arthur started.

''But I was too stupid to take extra clothes with me to this ship " Merlin said sarcastically.

Arthur grinned at this comment ''exactly, still I already knew you were a bit slow''. He handed over Merlin a red shirt and brown breeches. ''I will leave you to change''. Then he walked away.

Merlin quickly changed into Arthur's clothes. They were indeed a bit big on him. He stood and walked to Arthur's bed, he really wasn't going to let an opportunity like this one pass. Merlin took his boots off, he may as well use this opportunity well. Merlin climbed on the bed, just to lie down, he was not going to sleep or anything.

Except he felt his eyes grow heavy as he fell into a peaceful slumber.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOX**

Merlin woke up from a really nice dream on a really nice bed. He had fallen asleep on Arthur's bed. He jumped up in fright yet sighed in relief there was no trace of Arthur's return.

It must have been a couple of hours since he fell asleep. He was still feeling weak, yet no longer tired. He knew he couldn't go back to sleep even if he tried.

Merlin walked to the door, he knew it was reckless to go out there but he was bored. Merlin opened the door, a wave of fresh air whacked him in the face. He took a deep breath and he walked onto the deck.

As he stepped out he could feel eyes on him as people stared at him. He saw the same guy that had brought a message to Arthur positively glaring at him. Suddenly he found himself surrounded by pirates, as they formed a circle around. Some were glaring, some had friendly faces yet some were confused. Though all of them were wondering who he was, and what he was doing.

The same thought ran through Merlin's mind. What the hell am I doing? he thought.

The pirates drew nearer now and Merlin felt himself shudder from the intensity od the piercing gazes. Merlin remembered how Cenred and his men would surround him, beating him to a pulp. Not wanting to suffer any more pain his eyes darted around frantically, searching for some help or a saviour. His eye's lingered on something red as it moved forwards into his view.

Arthur! His mind screamed in relief. As the captain walked forwards Merlin knew he was in for a beating. It was obvious the captain would just watch as Merlin was beaten to a pulp. That prat. Merlin grit his teeth ready to accept the pain, he knew was inevitable.

''MERLIN!'' yelled the captain

Merlin's head snapped up in disbelief. He saw Arthur running to him, and he looked concerned. Was Arthur worried about him? Surely not! He stared in confusion as the group parted, allowing Arthur to come through.

Arthur was now standing in front of Merlin, his eyes locked with Merlin's. His voice filled with anger as he declared, making a point ''no-one touches him, understood?'' Arthur said as his eyes wandered around his fellow pirates.

His eyes made it very clear that bad things would happen if any of them even tried to defy his orders. The group nodded yet Merlin noticed that the messenger guy apparently didn't, because he glared before telling the pirates to get back to work.

Arthur turned around and grabbed Merlin by the shirt, manhandling him back to Arthur's hut.

''You idiot, what were you thinking?!'' Arthur thundered.

Merlin cringed.''S-sorry, I just noticed you were gone for a long time, I worried something was wrong'' he stuttered

Arthur's face was filled with anger before it softened. He locked eyes with Merlin as his mouth turned into a wide smirk. He raised his eye-brows questioningly

Merlin blushed ''Eh, did I say worried? I meant why would I worry?'' Merlin stumbled over the words.

Arthur's smirk grew even bigger, if possible. Though he didn't answer to that question.''Well, I am the captain. It is my job to keep the business running'' he winked.

Merlin blushed even more, he couldn't get any more words out of his mouth. Still it was a good thing, because they would have come out in utter rubbish. Making him look like a complete idiot. Again.

Arthur looked around his room, trying hard to keep a blush from forming on his face. Merlin was worried about me. Somehow this made Arthur's heart beat faster than usual. No. He had to distract himself, from these thought's. Merlin was his prisoner and he tried to hurt him. This bought Arthur back to captain mode.

''Didn't I say something about chores this morning?'' Arthur asked with a smirk

Merlin looked at Arthur in disbelief, _one minute he's nice, the next he's an ass _he thought with a smile. He put his hands over his head and groaned, which just made Arthur laugh louder.

Merlin dropped his hands and Arthur ruffled his hair affectionately. "Your cute when you pout," snickered the captain before he walked out of the hut, leaving behind a very shocked and aroused Merlin.

* * *

**I have a bit of a problem with my doc manager. when i edit things and then save them, it won't save properly. As in that words will drop out of sentences. This can leave very strange sentences behind. It doesn't matter how often I save it,It won't help. So sorry if some sentences seem very weird,I tried.**

**Do any of you have the same problem?**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey sorry for the long wait.I'm having Lots of test at school and some troubles in RL. Don't worry though,nothing I can't handle or that stops me from writing ;)**

**Some of you guys wondered when Merlin was gonna eat, You will find out in this chapter.**

**disclaimer:I don't own Merlin *crying***

**Beta'd by samerys707 :)**

* * *

Merlin woke up as the sound of shouting, reached his delicate ears. He wanted to know what all the noise was about, yet he just couldn't open his eyes. That was nothing unusual, he wasn't a morning person. Somehow it was different now, he _couldn't_ open his eyes, when normally he _wouldn't _open his eyes. He felt really bad. His eyelids were feeling as if they weighted a ton. He was so hungry his stomach physically hurt and his body felt as though it was in the process of decaying.

The shouting continued and he easily picked out Arthur's voice, yet the other voice he could hear was very similar though he couldn't put his finger on it. From what Merlin could hear, the conversation was obviously about him.

''I work my ass off for you! And what do I get? Huh! Tell me!'' The unknown male shouted

Arthur sighed heavily and responded dryly with one word "money!"

Merlin was sure that if he didn't feel so damn terrible he would have snickered.

''You don't even know the boy'' the man spat. ''all he does is sleep and you treat him with more respect than me'' growled the angry voice

''What do you want, Bors?'' Arthur asked tiredly.

''Well, some fun with that boy would suffice" responded the now excited voice

_God!_Merlin could practically hear the smirk. Shivers went down his spine. _Surely Arthur wouldn't do that?_

There was a moment of silence.

"No!" Arthur's tone was final and deadly. The captain was hinting that this 'Bors' guy should stop right there, before things got really ugly.

The man obviously didn't get the hint. "Oh come on! You shouldn't be the only one to have fun with him. You selfish bastard'' he joked half heartedly.

"No!" Arthur growled for the last time.

"I get it you know, he is very pretty. A bit like a girl. Very nice lips, perfect for suck-" CRACK. Merlin peeked an eye open. He saw the messenger boy, Bors, lie on the stood above him, face set in thunder.

"Finish that sentence and I will personally cut off your manhood" threatened the captain.

Bors looked up, his face full of anger.''You will regret this'' he warned

Arthur scoffed "Oh please-'' he drawled "do yourself a favor and get out''

''I'll do you a favor and warn you. Keep a close eye on that boy of yours'' Bors said threateningly. With that he stood up and walked out.

Arthur turned around and his eyes widened. Seeing Arthur's shocked face Merlin suspected that Arthur didn't know Merlin was awake.

Merlin watched Arthur's face carefully. Emotions flickered across his face, there was anger and frustration, yet he wasn't sure if they were actually directed at him.

''Arthur?'' Merlin asked hesitantly.

''He is right you know? I do treat you better than you deserve!'' Arthur said as he began to pace.

Merlin looked at his hands, he knew it could have been worse. Though to be honest, he thought it was cruel enough to starve someone. Though he couldn't say that.

''I know'' said Merlin quietly

Arthur looked at him sharply, obviously hearing something was off. ''You don't seem to think so? I should give you to Bors, see how fast you come crawling back to me" Arthur said cruelly.

Merlin glared at Arthur, truly angered.''You don't think it is enough to kidnap me? No of course not, the mighty Arthur Pendragon should humiliate and starve me too. Sure go ahead, give me to that swine.''

Arthur didn't seem to listen. He was venomous now. Merlin saw Arthur coming to him. He knew he should be afraid, yet the only thing he felt was pure anger.

''I don't care, I don't care anymore'' Merlin laughed hysterically. ''maybe he would give me a quick death.''

Arthur had opened Merlin's cell by now and was standing over him. Merlin felt Arthur grab his shirt, he couldn't resist. He was so weak from underfeeding. Arthur walked out of the cell, hauling Merlin with him.''you ungrateful little bastard''. He threw Merlin in a corner.''I want my room clean and tidied when I'm back. If you are not finished by then...'' Arthur let the threat hang in the air.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Arthur ran a hand through his hair. He had thought for a while. This morning with Merlin had gone completely out of proportion. He was angry at Bors for saying those things about him. Yet somehow he felt overly protective over Merlin.

He had been a bit shocked to see Merlin was awake and probably heard the whole conversation. Instead of simply explaining the situation he had sneered at Merlin. He had said cruel things yet he didn't mean any of them. He certainly wasn't going to give Merlin to Bors. Arthur shuddered at the thought of his innocent, lovable, clumsy Merlin in the disgusting company of Bors.

Yet instead of backing down Merlin had yelled at him, he was so angry then. He ignored Merlin, instead he grabbed him and threw him in a corner. If that wasn't bad enough he threatened the poor soul.

Arthur sighed, he really should go back and make it up to him. It was not totally his fault but knowing Merlin, the stubborn idiot. Arthur supposed he would start with an apology. The boy was really infuriating at times, not keeping his mouth shut when he was supposed to. Arthur thought, that was probably what he found so exciting, because all his life Arthur had people kissing his feet. Somehow Merlin was something different and Arthur found that intriguing.

Arthur didn't just want a one night stand. He wanted a lover, a soul mate. What Arthur wanted, he was going to get. Arthur wanted Merlin, but he was going to take it slow. It was no use in scaring Merlin. _No._ Arthur was going to woo him, take care of him and if there was time, he planned on making love to him. Still Arthur could wait for that. At least for now.

Arthur stood and walked back to preparing himself for the insults that were sure to come from Merlin. It came to him as a great surprise when there were no yells, screams or even muttered insults. In fact, there was no reaction at all. Merlin was still lying face in the corner where Arthur threw room not long ago.

''Merlin?'' Arthur asked quietly

No answer.

''Merlin, I'm sorry about this morning.''Arthur said loudly

No answer

''Merlin you can stop now! I got the message, I was a right bastard. I know! ''Arthur said irritated.

No reaction, whatsoever

Arthur was beginning to get worried. "Merlin please get up?I promise you don't have to clean my room.''Arthur said desperately

Arthur frowned and walked to Merlin. Arthur started to pull Merlin's arm in trying to wake him up. He just had his hand around Merlin's (very skinny) arm when saw his hand was laying in a very weird position. He patted Merlin's cheeks and stumbled back in shock. Merlin was cold, so cold.

''Merlin?''

''Merlin!''

Arthur was really worried because no matter how hard he jostled Merlin, he didn't wake up.

Arthur ran was out of the hut, getting weird looks from his fellow pirates. He stormed in Gaius hut, who was the physician on Arthur's ship. He was an old and Arthur wondered if Gaius was going to retire. In the end Gaius always said _'I will not sit around, wasting away, when I can still help'_

He saw Gaius and Mordred sitting in chairs, having a deep conversation. As soon as they noticed him there faces turned from shocked to grave.

''Arthur what's wrong?'' Gaius asked in a worried tone

''It's Merlin, he won't wake up'' Arthur said in a distressed voice.

Gaius ran as fast as he could out of the door, closely followed by Arthur. They reached Arthur's room within seconds. Arthur slammed the door shut. There was no need for prying eyes. He could see the rest of his crew were very curious about what was going on. Given the chance they would all storm inside. Yet Arthur wasn't going to risk it.

Gaius was already crouching over Merlin. Arthur saw him gently feel Merlin's pulse. A frustrated Arthur sat on the edge of his bed and he hated that he couldn't do anything to help. He stared at Merlin's fragile and lifeless body with regret.

He felt rather than saw Mordred sitting next to him. His brother put his arm around Arthur.

''He will get better'' Mordred said reassuring.

Arthur looked side wise to Mordred.''Why do you care, you don't know him?'' he gazed at his brother.

"No I don't know him. Though you care for him. So that alone is enough reason to hope, he gets better" Mordred replied simply

Arthur huffed out a laugh,''when did you get so wise?'' he teased.

Mordred, feeling that Arthur needed this banter, he teased back."I always was wiser than you. You are more the impulsive one"

Arthur let out a weak smile, that was more for the purpose of letting Mordred now he appreciated him being there.

''I get it you know?'' Mordred said lightly

Arthur looked at him questioningly

"Why you care so much?" Mordred added at Arthur's confused expression

Arthur laughed, sarcastically this time, "how can you? When I don't know why"

"It's simple, because I'm the wise one," Mordred retorted, but Arthur didn't hear it. Gaius was seemingly finished with Merlin's hand.

Arthur jumped off the bed, "is he okay? What's the matter? Gaius?''

Gaius raised a hand, "slow down young man. I will tell you, but first lay him on the bed. I'm not quite finished with him''

Mordred jumped off the bed, making a move to help Arthur. His brother gave him a glare, clearly saying Merlin was his. Somewhere far away, his mind screamed _what the hell!_ but he chose to ignore it. Seeing Arthur glare, he backed away with his hand raised.

Arthur gathered Merlin in his arms, he almost weighted nothing. Bollocks! How could Arthur have missed this? He very carefully lay Merlin down on the bed. Strands of raven dark hair fell before those blue orbs and Arthur gently brushed them away. He felt Mordred's gaze boring into his head, but he ignored it. There were more important things to worry about.

Arthur turned around and looked at Gaius expectantly. "So... what's wrong with him?''

Gaius took a deep breath, "well... when I came inside I almost immediately noticed his hand was lying in a very weird position. I am almost certain that it is broken. After I examined him, I came to the conclusion it that his wrist is broken. It seems like it clapped double. He must have fallen very hard and tried to protect himself with his hand" Gaius looked at Arthur suspiciously.

Arthur felt sick in the stomach at his actions. He had thrown Merlin so hard on the ground that he broke his wrist. He tried to say something but no words came out of his mouth.''can you heal it?'' he croaked out after a while.

Gaius pityingly looked at Merlin.''I fear the poor boy can't do anything with that arm anytime soon. That includes chores for you'' He looked at Arthur sternly.

Arthur wasn't able to do anything but nod, he almost protested that he wasn't a monster, but looking back at recent, he wasn't so sure anymore.

"Good!" Gaius nodded. ''however I fear that is not all''.

"What do you mean?'' Arthur asked worried.

"In most cases a broken wrist isn't enough to knock someone out. I would like to check him further.'' Gaius informed Arthur.

"Can I help?'' Arthur blurted out.

Gaius looked at him perplexed. ''You want to help'' Gaius stated unbelievably. "Arthur for as long as I know you-'' Gaius began to rant.

''Don't you think it is better if we look at Merlin first?'' Mordred intervened before a fight broke out.

Gaius looked a bit shamed,''of course''.

"Okay! Arthur, could you help me pull his shirt off?'' Gaius asked in full physician mode.

Arthur began to pull Merlin's very thin shirt off, he must have frozen his arse off. He struggled to get the material over Merlin's arms. When he was done he threw the shirt and turned around.

Arthur gasped, Merlin's chest wasn't pale like Arthur imagined many times. It was black and blue. There wasn't a spot that he wasn't dimly aware of. It was quiet before two gasps were heard from next to him. All he could think about was how painful this must have been. Getting such a beating first, and then walk around doing chores for Arthur. Would the boy still be cheery and adorable when he woke up?

Gaius blocked his view, bending over Merlin and probing at his bruises.''Some of these bruises are older than the rest of them. It seems to me he has been beaten repeatedly. His bruises are very severe.

Arthur exploded at the treatment of Merlin ''What bastard could have done this to Merlin of all people?''

Arthur asked, not really expecting an answer. He was surprised when Mordred got a dark look on his face. ''Probably that bastard that attacked you, Arthur. He then beat up Merlin'' Mordred said angrily.

''WHAT?'' Arthur asked Mordred, his eyes dark and furious. He couldn't have heard that right. It was Merlin who hit him. Surely! Doubts began forming in his head. He never saw Merlin attacking him, only that other guy beating Merlin.

"You know, the big guy that attacked you from behind. He then tackled Merlin when he defended you''. Mordred explained, confused by Arthur's wide eyes

Arthur stared at Merlin. He had defended him and in return Arthur had shouted at him. Instead Merlin protected a guy who he barely knew, and how did Arthur repay that debt? He had broken Merlin's hand, thrown him around, yelled at him, thrown him in the cell, kidnapped him.

Now Merlin was lying there innocent, unconscious, and in a bad way because of Arthur. If Arthur hadn't let Gaius treat him, or even notice his bruises, then he would never have known the truth.

Gaius turned to Mordred whispering something to him, looks of horror came into their eyes as they stared at Arthur. Gaius opened his mouth, announce the no-doubt bad news. But Arthur didn't hear anything as his mind processed a new thought.

_He hadn't fed Merlin._

* * *

**_good?Bad? horrible?_**

**_please review?_**


	7. Chapter 7

Arthur looked down at Merlin, trying to look further, than the awful boy who was all skin and bones. Why hadn't Merlin said anything? He must have been famished all that time and still he hadn't said a word. He couldn't imagine what Merlin must have gone through. Arthur never had the trouble of being starved, as his whole life he had been fed and cared for. Whereas Merlin had a troubled life, Arthur had seen horrible people huddled together, looking for warmth. While Arthur had a nice fire, a comfy bed and plenty of food. The captain remembered seeing citizens skip meals, simply because they couldn't afford the luxuries that Arthur sometimes took advantage that time Arthur didn't thought about it that much,they were his father's household,his father's now he was captain on a ship,he knew tried to make sure everyone was well was making sure there was food,and the cook was making sure everyone got their share.

Yet Merlin, he had gone without food for _days. _Not because he couldn't afford the food, but just because Arthur had only thought of himself. He failed to see past his own luxuries in order to care for his precious prisoner. Arthur was too much of an idiot, to simply look after Merlin. As though Merlin was just an animal he forgot to feed, and care for Merlin, thinking he just simply replaceable. Well now Arthur knew how wrong he was.

Arthur had been too busy lusting after the beautiful boy, that he forgot the most important part. Well that would change, he was going to care for Merlin, like he should have done in the first place. Things were going to change, as he promised to care for Merlin, filling him with delicious foods, until his belly was fat and he felt nauseous.

With that promise made, and sheer determination the captain turned to Gaius, and looked the man dead in the eye "I know what I did and I'm not proud of it, but at least tell me do what I can, to make him better."

Gaius looked at him for a long time, Arthur stared back, hoping Gaius would see the remorse in his features.

Gaius nodded and averted his eyes "Mordred can you bring the medical kit?" he asked, pausing "and bring some soup with you'' he added as an after thought.

Arthur immediately offered to help, wanting to make himself useful. "No Arthur, you stay behind "Gaius commanded.

Arthur felt like a little boy, who was going to get a scolding. _Some things will never change _he thought Still he didn't bother sneaking away or making excuses, because he knew he deserved whatever Gaius was going to say.

As soon as Mordred left, Gaius turned to face Arthur, his eyes filled with curious and slight annoyed expression. He sighed before fire-ring his questions.

''Did you break his hand?'' asked Gaius

''Well, not exactly on pur-"

Gaius cut in "Let me rephrase that question. Were you the cause of it?" he asked raising his eye-brows questioningly

Arthur paused before slowly nodding with a loud squeak "yes"

The physician sighed "did you starve him?''

The captain hung his head low, as a choked sob escaped his lips "yes!," croaked Arthur, his voice full of sorrow

"Are you sorry about that?," asked Gaius, eyeing Arthur, with suspicion

Arthur raised his head "very!,"

The physician crossed his arms, and narrowed his eyes "did you beat him up?," he asked slowly

Arthur's eyes widened in disbelief "No!," he protested

Gaius cleared his throat, suddenly hesitant to speak "did you mean for all this to happen?''

Arthur felt his heart clench as he found himself sobbing, openly "no!,"

Gaius gaze softened ''will you help me take care of him until he gets better?,"

The captain wiped at his eyes. He cleared his throat as a very relieved 'yes' stumbled out of Arthur's mouth,''If you let me.''

Gaius opened his mouth to say something, but Mordred interrupted him by bursting in. The pirate held the medical kit in his left hand and the soup in his right hand. Gaius nodded at Arthur, signaling that, yes he would appreciate the help and that this conversation was over.

"It's probably the smartest thing, to feed him first" Gaius informed

"Arthur, you can do that'' said his brother as the captain nodded in return.

Mordred handed the bowl over to Arthur, who sighed in relief, glad to be able to do something, other than watch as other's took care of his precious prisoner. He stood with the bowl in his hands, pondering how to feed Merlin the soup.

Arthur put the bowl on the cupboard then crawled behind Merlin. With his back against the wall, legs open in a V, he hauled Merlin against his chest. Merlin whimpered at the contact and he began to stir, in his wounded state. The captain put his arms around Merlin's small, skinny waist, making soothing sounds, rocking him a little as if Merlin was a small infant. Merlin gradually calmed down, in Arthur's arms as his whimpering quieted down. Arthur released his hold over Merlin, who in return whimpered from the loss of contact. He began to thrash and whimper louder sensing the loss of touch and warmth. Arthur let out a low chuckle, running his finger's through Merlin's raven black hair in a soothing gesture.

The captain stroked Merlin's hair with one hand, and reached out for the soup, with his other. It was still nice and warm, which was good, He hauled Merlin a little higher, in trying to get better access. Again he reached around Merlin, transferring the bowl to his left hand and grabbed the spoon with his right.

"Mordred can you pinch his nose shut?" asked Arthur as his brother did what was needed. With a loud gasp, Merlin's mouth opened, and Arthur dived the spoon in before the opportunity was lost. Thankfully Merlin ate the first spoon, and waited for more, as Arthur emptied the contents of soup into his mouth..

"I can get more" Mordred said helpfully. Mordred could already see the color coming back to Merlin's face.

"That won't do any good" Gaius said in a dismissive tone."His body is used to the constant nourishment, we can't stuff him full, as his body will only reject the food and everything will come out again.''

"What can we do now?" Arthur could see the food had worked a bit as Merlin's cheeks were already getting a little colour on. He looked up at Gaius, his face full of hope "I mean something for the bruises" he added as an afterthought.

Gaius was quite a couple of seconds, thinking of things Arthur and Mordred could help with. "I still need to set his broken wrist back. Mordred if you could help me with that? Arthur, I do not need you further right now"

He said saw Arthur's face fall, his mouth open in a silent protest, but he held his hand up, and Arthur closed his mouth again.''I said that I didn't need you further _now_. When you are finished for the day, I will give you some ointment, which you can rub onto his bruises. Is that okay with you?'"Gaius asked, already knowing the full answer.

Arthur gave him one sharp nod, already back in captain mode. He got off the bed, lowering Merlin gently on his back,He pushed a few raven colored locks from Merlin's forehead and gave him a kiss on his forehead. He drew back and hovered a bit over Merlin's face, after some consideration he leaned forward again and gave Merlin a sweet peck on his lips. Arthur straightened up and walked on his way, he paused and shot a look Gaius and Mordred, that clearly said _'don't say a word_'.

* * *

"Look at this! Do you call this a knot? You imbecile, one tug and the whole mast comes flying down! Do it again'' Arthur barked at Kay."Can't you get anything right?! You utter pig" growled the captain, his eyes glistening with anger

The whole crew was looking at him by now, not used to Arthur this way. Usually he would bark an order, not spout his whole cursing vocabularies at you, when you did something wrong. No! Instead he would stand next to you and order you to do it again, not attract attention.

This Arthur made them think of before, they joined Arthur. When they were regular sailors for legal companies, when they weren't all started out on the bottom, replaceable sailors in service of their country. They had a captain that would eat until he couldn't walk anymore, while they hadn't had a proper meal in days. The captain would drink wine and eat his precious pork while his whole crew got scurvy. Their teeth would out and they got tired very they didn't get their work done, they of course got flogged.

Poor Simon had whip marks on his back as a result of this,Life was unfair on these ships, life was unfair in general, but that was until they met didn't exactly know what his story was, only that for some reason the guy was filthy rich, it was the greatest mystery on board.

They knew for sure that Mordred knew but that little brat wouldn't let anything slip. There was even a reward for the person who got the information and details. Arthur got their hopes up, gave them a chance to get those bastards captains back They stole from them and put them on their knees.

Arthur said they would all be equals, getting the same amount of money from whatever they found on the captured ships. A wonderful dream and chance to get man had money and seemed nice enough, so they took the chance. It all paid out well as Arthur had kept his promise. Every time they boarded a ship, they would stall everything out on deck. From there everything would be divided equally and fair. The money was divided as were weapons and of course the food.

So watching Arthur now, spit in someones face confused them, were they NOT all equals? Sure, they knew that they needed a leader and respected that, but this wasn't a moment between captain and sailor. No! This was more like a moment between master and servant.

"Maybe he has trouble with that girlfriend of his" Bors whispered to Jack who in return merely looked confused.

"Girlfriend? Does he have a girlfriend? The only girl I ever see him with is Morgana. Did he have an affiere with Morgana?" Jack whispered, his eyes glistening with confusion.

"Are you crazy? It's an AFFAIR you dumbass, and no I meant that boy he has in his hut all the time"

Jack looked even more confused, than before ''But that's a boy,a boy can't be someones GIRLfriend. Right?''

Bors face went from disgusted to way too sickening sweet, as he grinned at Jack,"well Jack! Aren't you curious what that boy has, that makes Arthur so wild?"

Jack nodded, slightly scared from Bors dark expression.

"Let's pay him a visit sometime shall we?" Bors smirked as Jack nodded again. He was even more afraid now, now he knew Bors his intentions. He found himself cornered unable to utter the word 'no'.

They were both so totally engrossed in their conversation, that they missed the way Arthur's back turned around slowly, his eyes fixed on their every move. He clenched his fists so hard to contain himself, that he found himself shaking with rage.A little blood fell from his balled fist where his nails bit in his skin.

"What did you say?," Arthur growled, eyes blazing with anger as he guarded them with a look, like a predators. In fact, maybe he was a predator, and those two were his preys.

* * *

Mordred sat beside Merlin, as he covered from shock, when Arthur openly displayed his affection for Merlin. He had known from the first interaction between Merlin and Arthur that Arthur liked him. His brother loved challenges, not bootlickers. Mordred had never thought it would come to this, he had seen the look on Arthur's face when he was interrupted. Mordred's and Gaius conversation, it was a mixture between deeply shocked and deeply worried. Yet there was some guilt in his eyes and Mordred didn't know what to make of it.

Mordred was happy for Arthur, his brother was long over due for some happiness. Mordred prided himself for being a good judge of character and while it didn't take a genius to figure out, Merlin didn't exactly have an easy life.

Mordred remembered the kindness in his dark times, where Arthur definitely over cared for him. It was so simple for Arthur to care for somebody and protect that very person. He would give them the world if he could. Arthur may not have done a splendid job so far with Merlin in the taking care part, with breaking his hand and all (yes, Mordred had eavesdropped) he would certainly do so in the future.

Arthur had done so with Mordred, when people found out their father, Uther had a bastard child. Arthur not very happy with this news, he didn't blame it on Mordred,In fact that he treated Mordred like his brother. No! His real anger was directed at Uther. Arthur had told Mordred many times how he couldn't understand why Uther thought and still thinks he could just bloody well shut his son out. This was the last straw that caused the break between Uther and Arthur.

After Uther had called Mordred a mistake, Arthur had punched him and said Mordred was the only thing he was grateful for. Uther had responded with that Mordred and Arthur were both on their own. In revenge Arthur took all his money and Uther's most beloved ship with him to never return back to England. Camelot was a present from Arthur to Uther. Mordred still didn't know if there was symbolic meaning behind it all. Arthur found a crew and in kindness offered Mordred a place in that crew. Which of course Mordred had agreed with a speechless 'yes'.

Since last month they boarded twice as many ships as they used to. There were rumors that Uther himself was on the seas, said he wanted to make a couple of travels. Arthur wasn't stupid, or blind, he knew Uther was daring him, so in order to protect himself he bought some extra canons, and some hired hands. Apparently Uther decided that Arthur had ruined the Pendragon name for too long. No! This wasn't just a peaceful travel. Nobody really knew that, Uther had changed his surname after Arthur became pirate. Uther feared Arthur would ruin his chances for getting higher up. Uther had spend years of hard work to get where he was now. Uther was nowadays the riches man in England, he was a ruthless killer who enjoyed killing people and he hated when people got in his way. After some time, he decided Arthur was now in his WAY.

Uther had chanced many things since he was an influenced person,none for fist law of England was his stated that no peasant could become higher than an ordinary shattered many young boys had dreams of working themselves out of would do that by working themselves up in the hierarchy on ,was now just a dream. Uther had effectively made sure that peasants stayed he wasn't very loved.

Arthur and his fellow pirates, raided every ship they encountered. With the money they bought canons and weapons, It was a clear sign that Arthur wasn't running away scared. Mordred and tried and failed in getting Arthur to tell crew who he REALLY was. Arthur refused, maybe he was afraid that the men would leave knowing who he truly was. He just wanted loyal men, for who he was and not for his goddamn riches. Mordred was already aware of the bets going around, and it was important Arthur told the crew himself, before anyone found out.

"I'm finished with him!," said Gaius from the doorway

Mordred snapped his head "huh! What? Oh, um how is he?''

"Some deep thinking there huh? I set his wrist, it should be fine in a matter of days and his bruises will heal. The only tricky thing is his nourishment. We need to make sure he is fed" Gaius informed it was Mordred's turn to laugh.

"Don't worry! Arthur will feed him even if it is the last thing he does." chuckled Mordred

Gaius smiled amused "I'm sure he will. Talking about Arthur,can you get him? I promised he could do the ointment"

Mordred stood up and walked through to the deck. He stopped and froze, as he Arthur looking positively murderous, his eyes fixed Bors. Behind Arthur stood a sniffling Kay, and next to Bors stood Jack, who was shaking, seemingly from fear.

Bors just looked like he had won, which was quite confusing. He walked up to Leon "What the hell is going on here?!" he whispered, his eyes flickering between his brother and Bors

Leon looked confused too "they were talking about Arthur, his boy or something" he said shrugging.

Leon looked at Mordred and saw, as his face morphed from confused and then understanding.

Mordred walked to Arthur and stood on his toes to whisper in his ear "Gaius is finished with Merlin. You can expect Merlin to wake up in a matter of hours," Arthur nodded and walked to his hut, looking less murderous than his was seconds ago.

"What did you say to him?" Leon asked, as he looked at Mordred, with a curious expression, seemingly more interested in what he said, that calmed Arthur down so quickly.

"Just that Merlin is gonna be alright" Mordred said, not giving them too much information.

"What was wrong with Merlin?" Leon asked, very confused.

Mordred sighed, they were suddenly very hungry for information "he fell and broke his wrist. He also he knocked himself out from the fall"

Merlin was a little too complicated to explain and Mordred didn't have the time nor did he want to explain it.

Gwaine laughed loudly, finding something miraculously funny "so that's why Arthur acted like a total bitch" hiccup "because he fancies this Merlin"

A few other people could see the humor in it too, and joined in with Gwaine. Gwaine was by now nearly doubling over with laughter "he's having boy trouble!," he exclaimed feeling triumph

Kay looked a little better now, knowing it wasn't him that Arthur was mad at. There were a few other's who looked relieved too, as they sighed in relief.  
Bors still looked suspicious and Mordred didn't really trust him. So instead he decided he should keep an eyes on him. Just for when, he tried something.

* * *

Arthur walked to his hut with as much dignity as he could. He didn't want to be seen as a concerned mother hen. Well he didn't mind being concerned or letting people see that. But the mother hen thing he wanted to avoid, indefinitely.

He dropped all pretenses once he was inside as he ran over to the bed and kneeled next to Merlin. The boy already looked a lot better, and anyone could see he was in good care.

Gaius cleared his throat behind him "Arthur this is the ointment. Just rub it onto every bruise you see. As Mordred probably told you, I expect he will wake up any time soon. When he does, he might be a little panicked but you must reassure him. Tell him he is all right" Gaius explained as he handed the ointment over.

"I will!," Arthur said in a dismissive tone, but it seemed Gaius had not heard.

"Good! Get him something to eat too," Gaius prattled on

"Yes Gaius! I get it," Arthur said, his tone now clearly saying 'dismissed'

"Oh and some water would be good as well. Poor sod must have a sore throat" Arthur was seriously doubting if he did it on purpose, or if he was just incredibly oblivious.

"GAIUS?!," Arthur yelled, loudly making the old man jump

Gaius stopped speaking at once, looking pretty well startled. Oblivious it was then.

"I get it, Gaius" Arthur said, more kindly than before.

"Oh! Eh! Well, good. I'll be going then" Gaius stammered out, and then promptly hobbled outside.

Arthur went and sat on the bed next to Merlin. He discarded his shirt, so his chest was bare. He picked up some salve and rubbed it between his hands, so when he applied it on Merlin it didn't feel too cold. As soon as it wasn't cold anymore, he smeared it on Merlin's bruises by his watched closely for any discomfort. He saw that it wasn't unpleasant for Merlin. He poked a bruise on his neck, which looked less painful than his ribs. Still it must have hurt when they hit him, he sighed, they all looked painful to be honest. He looked at Merlin's face, as his eyes wandered to his chapped lips. He grabbed a small bottle of water and pressed it towards Merlin's lips. He gently lifted his head and poured some water in his slightly parted lips. Arthur watched intently as Merlin swallowed the water, his Adam's apple bobbing in the process.

He carries on with applying the salve, and in the process accidentally touched Merlin's nipple. Merlin let out a loud gasp, alerting Arthur in the process as his head shot up in alarm.

Arthur looked at Merlin, expecting to see him awake. Instead he was greeted to a pleasurable sight of Merlin, his mouth hanging open in pleasure. Arthur grinned as he rubbed his other nipple, earning a low moan from Merlin as his face scrunched in one of pure pleasure.

Arthur grinned from ear to ear as his hands ghosted around Merlin's belly, steadily moving a bit as Merlin arched his back, which Arthur smirked at, realising he was bucking.

Arthur smiled fully now, refusing to do anything more. He wasn't going to take advantage of Merlin, in his vulnerable state. But he was damn sexy. He sighed, before smearing more salve on his bruises, wherever he saw them. When Merlin's chest moved up and down, rather quickly Arthur got startled.

He froze, seeing two clear blue eyes pierce his own."Ehh! I eh..I was just. Ehm!" Arthur stammered, feeling very nervous.

"Putting salve on my chest" Merlin finished, with a slight chuckle.

"On your bruises!" Arthur corrected, clearing his throat in the process.

"Yes! Well, thank you" Merlin said, whilst trying to sit up

"What do you think you are doing?''Arthur asked, loudly as Merlin turned a bright red.

"I thought you were finished with er" he gestured to his chest "so eh I thought that I should do er my er face myself" said Merlin as he stuttered, turning even redder than before.

"Lie down!," Arthur commanded as he turned to grab the bowl of soup.

"You can eat this yourself?" Merlin's eyes were wide open, staring unbelievably at the bow. Arthur now felt the very familiar, stab of guilt, he did before. Seeing no quicker way to get Merlin to eat it he said "or do I have to feed you?"

Merlin's head shot up at this as he grabbed the bowl as fast as he could "you are not going to feed me" he said in a warning tone.

"Already did!," Arthur replied with a smug. Merlin put his head down and started eating. Arthur smiled at Merlin, who looked like a little child, all petulant with baby blue eyes.

When he was sure Merlin ate all his food he announced "when I return, I expect you to be asleep. You are under no circumstances ,allowed to come out of this bed!Understood?"

Merlin looked up at him, his eye-brows knitted in confusion "you mean I sleep here?"

Arthur nodded "in this bed?" Arthur nodded, as he put took the bowl and put it down on the table.

Merlin smiled dreamily as he flopped back on bed, looking very content, murmuring something about 'wanted to do that for a while'.

Arthur snorted, a low chuckled escaping his lips. He turned and walked out, his soft gaze, suddenly taking on a new demeanor. He had some unfinished business with Bors and Jack.


End file.
